Just one night
by itsmerobyn97
Summary: Draco made a deal with Hermione for them to go to the Yule Ball together. Possible oneshot.


**This is probably just a one-shot that I wrote to help me out of my writers block. I hope you like it.**

* * *

He fiddled with the cuffs of his dress robes, checking his reflection in the mirror. Draco raised an eyebrow, running a hand through his blonde hair in approval. It wasn't like he was trying to impress anyone. No, it was strictly business. Escapism.

Asking Hermione to the ball had never even crossed his mind until that day. He would have laughed at it, snarled at himself. Now here he was about to escort Hermione to the dance for the school to see. They were in for a surprise.

It didn't mean anything, he had no feelings for Hermione with the dirt that ran in her blood. He had been hiding in the library from Pansy, having seen the look on her face and knowing she was awaiting him to ask her to the ball. He couldn't cope with that.

This was how it happened.

 _Draco leaned back in his chair, flicking through the pages of the book he was reading. He might as well do some homework now, and until the ball had passed. Pansy was annoying, he liked her like family, but she wanted more from him. She couldn't leave him alone, give him the space he wanted. She couldn't get it in her mind that he didn't like her. Not even his mum could realise that, who kept sending him letters on why he hadn't asked her yet. He wasn't going to._

 _"_ _What are you doing?" He scowled, knowing who that voice belonged to. "You're hardly ever in the library. This is where I sit."_

 _"_ _Find somewhere else then," he snapped at her._

 _"_ _No," she sat down, dumping her books on the desk in front of them. "You can leave."_

 _He wasn't going to leave, if he left then Pansy would find him with her wide questioning eyes. No one knew to look for him in here. Draco moved his chair over, carrying on with his book as he ignored Hermione. He wasn't sure who was worse Hermione or Pansy._

 _"_ _I'm guessing you're hiding from Pansy then," Hermione said while reading her book. "How charming."_

 _"_ _I'm guessing you haven't been asked to the ball," he said, turning a page._

 _"_ _I have!"_

 _He turned to face her, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. "Who would ask you?"_

 _"_ _None of your business who," she hissed at him. "Who are you going with?"_

 _"_ _Pansy probably."_

 _"_ _But you're hiding from her?"_

 _"_ _Can't hide from her forever."_

 _"_ _Why don't you ask someone else then?"_

 _Draco turned to look at her again, wondering how they were having such a normal conversation. The library was deserted, no one was around to witness it but it still surprised him. He looked at her closely, seeing how her teeth had shrunk thanks to him and the bushiness of her hair. Despite her blood, he considered her pretty, especially with the blush that flushed her cheeks._

 _"_ _You and I both know no one's asked you to the ball," he said slowly. "But I know how you feel about Ron."_

 _She turned away, her cheeks appearing even redder._

 _"_ _He hasn't asked you," he continued. "How about I offer you a deal?"_

 _"_ _You? A deal?" She questioned._

 _"_ _We go to the ball together as allies," he said. "You can make that Weasel jealous and I can get out of taking Pansy."_

 _"_ _I'm Muggle-born," she laughed. "You really want to be seen at a dance with me?"_

 _That really was going to cause problems with his reputation and father, but he couldn't take Pansy. Hermione seemed his only solution at the moment and asking her, rather than another girl, meant that he knew she wouldn't end up falling for him like the other girls._

 _"_ _We both hate each other," he grinned. "Better to go with someone who hates you so they don't fall for you."_

 _Hermione laughed. "You think every other girl in this school would fall for you?"_

 _"_ _Why wouldn't they?" He said. "Even I would fall for me."_

 _"_ _Are you being serious?" She said._

 _"_ _Imagine Weasley's face," Draco smirked imagining it. "Going to the ball with the enemy. It'll be a real joy to watch."_

 _She was silent for a while, he knew she was thinking it over. He couldn't believe he had even suggested it, he'll just tell his dad he played her and then put her in place. Dumped her by showing her the filth she was._

 _"_ _Fine," Hermione said suddenly. "I'll go to the ball with you."_

He had anticipated Potter and Weasley's faces since he thought of it, imagining their jealous over nicking their golden girl. Even Pansy. It was likely she would never touch him again for touching Mudblood filth. He was going to have to bathe after.

"Come on, man," Blaise slapped him on the back as they left the Slytherin common room. "Who you taking?"

"It's a surprise," he grinned. "A big one."

"Pansy? It has to be."

"You would know by now if it was Pansy," Draco said.

"True, true," he said. "She has been pretty cold with you lately."

"It's been peaceful."

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Blaise smiled.

Draco found himself nervous as he reached the doors that lead into the hall where the ball was being held at. He believed it was about being seen with Hermione. Blaise went in with Daphne, leaving Draco to wait alone for Hermione.

He saw Potter and Weasley standing with twins, talking to each other as they ignored the girls. A snort escaped him at the sight of what Weasley was wearing, they really owned nothing by scraps.

Then a sight caught his eye, leaving his laughter dead on his lips as his eyes widened. Walking down the staircase, in a periwinkle blue dress was Hermione Granger. It was a Hermione he had never seen before, a Hermione that he hadn't been expecting.

He had always seen the flaws of her, the blood that ran through her veins, not the other side that he was now seeing. Even now that her hair was sleeked and tamed into tight curls and her lips were a slight pink, as well as her cheeks. She was beautiful. It pained him to think that.

The emotion disappeared from his face, forcing a smile on his face as he walked over to greet her, taking her hand to kiss her palm. God, he was really doing this. She blushed a little, looking away.

"Hi," he cleared his throat. "Uh, you look beautiful."

She laughed. "Careful, Malfoy, I might die of shock."

"You're not the only one," he said.

"You or the people staring at us?" She whispered.

He looked around, finding that every pair of eyes had stopped to look at them, whispering and staring with wide eyes. Yes, it was defiantly a surprise to everyone tonight.

"Let's just get this over with," he said.

"Please," Hermione agreed.

Draco offered his arm, watching as she hesitated slightly before taking his arm. His father was going to kill him for this. He was going to kill himself for not caring. He and his father might not be the only ones, he looked over to find Ron glaring at him, his mouth opening and closing in shock and not knowing what to say. Draco gave him a little wave, a grin stretching on his face.

* * *

Hermione held on tightly to Draco as they entered the ball room, she didn't like this much attention. She couldn't believe she had agreed to this – all to make Ron jealous. It was stupid, it was a mistake. She had thought that and then she had seen Draco. He had always been handsome, the kind of guy that held every girls attention and the pale blonde hair and icy eyes that had always intrigued her. Seeing him in dress robes, though, had certainly added to his attraction. He was supposed to be the enemy. They had come knowing they wouldn't develop feelings for each other by the end of the night.

She didn't have feelings for him, it was Draco for havens sake. Hermione had wanted to go to the ball with Ron, who hadn't asked her until she was the last resort. Seeing his face had sent a satisfied thrill through her and guilt.

"Everyone's staring," Hermione whispered to him.

"Have you seen me in these robes?" Draco smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're so full of yourself."

All eyes were on them, though, the two people no one thought would end up going to the ball together. She found Pansy in the crowd, seeing the glare that promised death she gave Hermione and the blank shock on her face. The shock mirrored everyone.

"Don't stare," Malfoy whispered to her. "At least smile that you're happy to be here with me."

"Kind of hard when I'm not," she whispered back at him.

Hermione put on a smile, walking through the gaping crowds with Malfoy as they walked towards the punch table at the back of the hall. Even the teachers were staring. She accepted the glass Malfoy gave her, downing it with a shaking hand.

"Relax," he sighed. "People won't believe it if you don't act."

"People are already having trouble believing," Hermione said.

The four tournament champions entered the hall with their dance partners, starting of the first dance. Hermione stood on her tiptoes, peeking through the crowd as she tried to get a glimpse of Harry. Soon other couples were joining them on the dance floor.

"Let's go dance," Hermione said.

"Dance?" Malfoy questioned.

"Worried I'll spill some of my blood on you?" She grinned.

"I've already got your filth on me," he muttered.

"Let's dance then," she said.

"Dancing with you?" He laughed. "I thought we were just going to stand aside and drink punch."

Hermione frowned. "How will anyone believe it then?"

"Wait till my father hears about this," he shook his head.

Hermione grinned, taking his hand before letting it go. "Um, sorry."

He clenched his fist for a second, not meeting Hermione's gaze and then he silently took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. She couldn't meet his eyes as his hand fell onto her waist, the other taking her hand as they started to dance.

"Granger," he whispered. "Look at me."

She looked up, meeting his silver eyes as he twirled her around the dance floor. He was a good dancer, never stepping on her feet and always keeping a hand on her. His hands were warm, she realised, and smooth. Up close she could see how specks of blue danced in his silver eyes. The hand on her waist seemed to burn into her skin, leaving a permanent imprint there. She could feel a constant blush on her cheeks.

They danced for hours, finding a rhythm between them and that after a while their smiles weren't forced. Hermione wouldn't admit it, but she was enjoying herself. As the night wore on, the music changed to more upbeat where they let go of each other to dance to.

"Who would have thought a know-it-all would let her hair down?" Malfoy smirked. "I think I'm rubbing off on you."

"Please," she rolled her eyes. "I've broken school rules before."

"You have?" He raised his eyebrows. "Any other than saving the day with Potter?"

Hermione blew a strand of hair from her face. "I've been up past hours. Went into the restricted area of the library."

He laughed, reaching out to grab the strand of hair as he tucked it behind her ear. "Restricted area of the library? Sounds like fun breaking the rules for."

"Don't mock me," Hermione hissed at him, narrowing her eyes with a blush on her face. "What about you? You act like the rule breaker, but really you're a know-it-all too."

"A know-it-all with friends."

"I have friends," she defended herself.

"Bad choice in friends."

"They're better than your friends," she poked him. "At least I don't hide from them."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Have you even spoken to your friends tonight?"

"No," she looked towards the table where Harry and Ron sat, frowning at her direction. "You haven't either."

Malfoy looked over to his friends, seeing them frowning at the two of them as well. He took her hand, dragging her over to the long tables to pick at the food. She watched as he throw a small chocolate frog in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"Was that supposed to impress me?" She scrunched up her nose.

"Why would I want to impress you?" He questioned.

Why would he? She looked away, embarrassed. Had she really thought after all that dancing that there would be something between them? For a few hours her blood and house had been forgotten, she had forgotten his bullying and house too. Just for a few hours.

Hermione picked up a chocolate frog, sucking on it as they both stood silently. She looked over at Ron again seeing him yawn. Why didn't he ask her to the ball first? Why hadn't he come over and taken her from Malfoy? He was supposed to be their enemy and Ron sat back, watching with a frown. He did nothing.

"I need some air," she walked away before Malfoy could say anything, weaving through the crowds and out of the hall.

The cold wind hit her as she entered the grounds, arms wrapped around in an attempt to protect her from the sharp coldness, looking up at the moon as she tried to clear her mind. Ron, Malfoy, they were all confusing and frustrating. Every boy was the same whether she liked them or not.

"You want a jacket?" Malfoy asked behind her.

"You're actually offering?"

"Mine, no," he grinned, putting another long robe like jacket over her shoulders. "I nicked it from Blaise as I left. I'm a gentlemen, of course."

"Not all the time," she told him.

"If this is about weasel brain then I'm going in," he said. "He's a fool."

Hermione smiled a little. "Why did you ask me to the ball?"

"An escape from Pansy," he said. "Knowing you hate me."

"Do you regret not going with someone you like?"

He raised his eyebrows. "This is about Weasley."

"Kind of," she blushed. "I just regret not going with someone who likes me."

Malfoy shrugged. "It's his loss."

Hermione leaned against the wall of the castle, keeping grip of the jacket that wrapped around her. She looked towards Malfoy, seeing him with his hands in his pockets, his face a poker face like it usually was.

"You know," she caught his attention. "Despite it being you, I actually had fun tonight."

"Despite it being you," he scrunched up his nose in disgust, but was smiling. "It wasn't too bad of a night."

"Better than it would have been with Pansy?" She asked.

"Defiantly," he said.

"One more dance?" She questioned.

"Only because my mother told me not to say no when asked," he said.

When they went back into the hall, the place had started to clear out with the music slowing down in pace. Couples still danced on the dance floor, arms wrapped around each other. Harry and Ron had disappeared, she knew tomorrow they would argue with her, but that could wait until then.

Despite the change in music, and despite them, they walked out onto the dance for, joining the couples in the last dance. Both of his hands held her waist as she hesitated before wrapping hers around his neck. A blush flared on her cheeks, finding herself closer to Malfoy then she had ever been.

He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as she looked away, trying to hide the tension of her body. A couple of people were looking her way. She was in the arms of her enemy, someone she knew she could never be with, but within a night she had come to like him.

* * *

 **Maybe a second one of after? I don't know. I might do.**


End file.
